


late night convenience store trips

by merakify



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Personality Swap AU, college student! yamaguchi, like from the beginning not bc of magic, self indulgent tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merakify/pseuds/merakify
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi was having a normal Friday night: he lugs himself to the nearest convenience store to feed himself cardboard-tasting instant noodles for next week's dinners, he walks back home amidst ominous flickering streetlights, and he.. gets knocked over by some glasses dude who came out of nowhere (???)(aka a tiny lil modern magic au but also i swap yams n tsukkis personalities bc i was experimenting)





	late night convenience store trips

Yamaguchi Tadashi has no idea what’s happening. It all started that Friday night, when he was forced to step out of his apartment to spend some of his meager savings on cheap ramen and instant food from his university’s local convenience store. He had to buy  _something_  to keep him alive for the past few days, even though the smell of the instant noodles he used to love was now sickening.

It was a normal Friday night.

Yamaguchi spends less than five minutes on his little grocery shopping. He hated everything about the place, from the dusty floors to the atrociously bright and ugly shade of mint green peeling walls. The repulsive smell of cigarettes and old smelly gym socks (most likely from the half-dead looking dwarf manning the cashier, he looked like he hasn’t showered in  _weeks_ ) filled his lungs, making him more uncomfortable than ever.

The lights flicker annoyingly, and Yamaguchi would never step back in this place ever again if it wasn’t for the fact that the next convenience store was blocks away.

It was a normal Friday night.

The walk back home was a silent one. The streetlights were dimmed from being used for years and not getting replaced, making the night seem even more eerie. There was something unsettling with walking alone in the late hours of the night, hearing nothing but the wind rustling spring’s trees and the crickets chirp by the bushes.

Yamaguchi hurries home, wanting to be under the comforts of his warm and cozy bed.

Or at least, that was the plan.

There’s a person suddenly hurled at him, coming from a random portal by the bushes of the sidewalk he was walking on. It’s a tall male with blond hair, but he didn’t get more details than that because he soon toppled under the ground with the guy on top of him.

Yamaguchi yelps loudly in pain, back slamming onto the concrete floor. The fall scratches his elbows and his head bumps into the stranger’s just after bumping on the floor as well. He sees black dots circling a panicked face, consciousness suddenly slipping away.

“Keep your eyes open, I can only do magic with proper eye contact!” the stranger fumbles, flips himself over to face him, and brushes Yamaguchi’s dark green strands aside. A wizard, huh? Yamaguchi’s feeling all sorts of dizzy, unable to even try to comprehend the situation, but he struggles to keep his eyes open in hopes that the stranger would perform some kind of magical first-aid rather than an unlucky hex or jinx.

The tired university student lets the stranger do his work.

From his blurred vision, he notes that the blond guy had a pair of black rimmed glasses and warm honey-colored eyes. He looks concerned, features worried as he’s chanting some spell of some kind. Yamaguchi feels warmth seep through his bones slowly, vision starting to clear up bit by bit.

“Open your mouth.” the blond instructs, and Yamaguchi makes a confused sound when the other grabs his chin. “it’s ambrosia. Just a really tiny bit. It’ll help clear up the side effects for this last spell I’m about to do.”

 _Well, he hasn’t killed me yet_ , Yamaguchi thinks as he opens his mouth. Not that the guy looked particularly scary to begin with. The ambrosia fills him up, reminding him of his mother’s pork cutlet bowls that he hasn’t eaten in a while. After a second, it then tasted of his friend Yachi’s sweet rice cakes. It tastes of comfort food, of familiarity and goodness.

Yamaguchi’s back to normal, or as normal as it could be in the situation. He’s lying on the concrete sidewalk, a couple of houses away from his apartment block. His plastic bag of junky, instant food laid forgotten, spilled at his side. 

Now that he can see properly, Yamaguchi is suddenly aware of the boy peering at him, concerned. He  _was_  kind of cute, with the worried honey eyes and how his cold hands still kind of lingered by Yamaguchi’s shirt collar. It was a nice view.

“Are you okay?” And his voice was smooth as butter. Not that Yamaguchi particularly cared.

“Well, no, not really,” the dark haired boy admits, slightly finding it endearing as the other anxiously checked over him once again, “ _but_. I’m fine now, thanks to you. Thank you.”

The blond’s cheeks flame. “I-It’s nothing,” he sputters. “it was my fault anyway. Some gangster witch at this bar I was in was actin’ pissy and I might’ve said a few words.. I’m sorry I ended up hitting on you.” There was a long pause until the stranger’s eyes widened in realization. “ _Wait, wait, wait, wait_. No, I mean,  _hitting you_. I didn’t mean.. I accidentally.. I mean, not that you’re not  _cute_  or anything– um. Actually. I should just shut up.”

The tips of Yamaguchi’s ears turn pink, flustered.

It was a strange Friday night.

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my tumbly,,, thanks 4 reading this embarrassingly self indulgent shitpost of a 1st fic
> 
> (my tumblr's haikyuu-writings btw *finger guns*)


End file.
